Plastic molded parts, i.e., components that are originally shaped or reshaped from plastic and if appropriate subsequently machined, for example by removal of material, are used in a broad range of ways in motor vehicles, for example as a carrier or lining, for instance in the form of instrument carriers, interior linings or the like.
It is known from DE 36 34 559 C1 to design a part of a multiple-part instrument carrier as a plastic injection-molded part entirely using thin-wall technology. This technology advantageously allows components which do not have to accommodate any relatively high loads to be produced with wall thicknesses in the region of one millimeter in order to save weight and material.
On the other hand, DE 199 37 000 A1 discloses a motor vehicle door inner lining which is manufactured entirely using plastic foam technology with a low-density foam core and a compact outer skin in the thermoplastic foam injection molding (“TFIM”) method. DE 296 23 807 U1 proposes a sun protection screen which is designed by foaming with steam, again entirely using plastic foam technology.
It is known from DE 103 57 907 B4, which is to this extent non-generic, to bionically optimize the framework structure of a hybrid door pillar made of an iron and a light metal alloy.
At least one object of the present invention is to provide an improved plastic molded part for a motor vehicle. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.